1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carburetor that adjusts a venturi of an intake passage by a traveling venturi piston.
2. Description of Background Art
According to the background art, a carburetor that adjusts a venturi of an intake passage by, for example, a venturi piston that is capable of moving up and down in a cylinder is used in a two-wheel motor vehicle. In a carburetor of this type, a recessed portion is formed in an upper part of the venturi piston. A set screw (cap member) is attached to the recessed part. A jet needle is attached to the venturi piston with the set screw. (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Official Gazette No. Hei 10 (1998)-26053)
When the jet needle in a configuration according to the background art is detached from the venturi piston, the set screw is first detached therefrom. The jet needle is then pinched out. When the set screw is detached; however, the jet needle is likely to be detached as well. For this reason, a structure is desired which combines the jet needle with the set screw, and which allows the needle to be detached along with the set screw.